A Whole New World
by XNekoyashaX
Summary: It was a normal day until my older brother got an old book. It's all fun and games until the spell inside actually works and I find myself in a tight situation.
1. Chapter 1

A little back story before I begin, the story will take place in January, after the bit with King and Pete (along with the role playing with Peanut, Grape, Max, and Tarot though it isn't important.) Also, for the most part it'll be 1st person, but I may use 3rd person to better explain certain situations.

Rubric:

_Italicized words _are characters thoughts

**Bold Words** Are used when a character is yelling or a loud sound is heard.

***** A Line of stars will indicate a change in the story, be it a different scene or character

(A/N -text here-) This is an Author's Note, used to explain something to the reader.

With all of that out of the way, let the story begin!

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house, but there was no reply. _I guess she's out doing errands. _I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

"Andrew & David,

I went out to do some shopping, I'll be back home to make supper so don't ruin your appetite! Also, I let Rufus outside so make sure to let him in.

Love,

Mom"

Reading the note reminded me that my brother, David, hadn't walked home with me. _I wonder where he ran off to..._ I opened the backdoor and let in my dog Rufus, a 2 year old Golden Retriever; he immediately started jumping up and down excited to see me home. "Hey Rufus! Want some fresh water boy?" I said happily as I grabbed his water bowl. He responded back with a few barks and a quick 360 turn (which meant yes!)

******* 23 Minutes Later *******

"Hey I'm Home!"

I came down the stairs to see my brother coming in from the front door.

"Save it, Mom's not home." I said bitterly, though regretting the tone after saying it.

"Good, then I can do my little experiment!" He said walking to his room.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Where were you? Mom told you, we had to walk home together."

"Chill out, you're a Freshman now, you can walk home on your own. It seems like you got here perfectly fine anyways" He said smugly.

"Yea, and you're a Senior and your suppose to be responsible!" I let go of him. "Wait, experiment? You have chemistry homework or something?"

"Pfft, you know me better I hate chemistry. Here let me explain, I was in Pre-Calc and we had a Substitute and I decided to just take a little nap.[size=85]I was freaking tired...[/size] Anyways I had this crazy dream, that after school let out i had gone to this old bookstore and the owner just handed me a book. I went home and I did some sort of spell or something, I can't quite remember, it gets a bit fuzzy after that..."

"So you're saying you didn't walk home with me because you were sleeping?" I questioned him.

"No, let me finish. After school let out I did exactly what I did in the dream, it had felt so real I just had to see what would happened. I almost crapped myself when I actually found the old book store! I went in and the old guy said he was closing down and he had only one book left that he couldn't sell and he said I could have it. It looked just like the book I saw in my dream!" He opened his book bag and pulled out a rather large leather bound book.

"And now you're going to become some great wizard or something?" I asked, trying hard to believe my brother.

"Well... I don't know, the last part of the dream is hard to remember. All I know is that after I did something with the book I remember feeling a lot of excitement and adrenaline."

******* 15 Minutes later In The Basement *******

"No No, **No No**!" David said, getting angrier.

"No wonder he couldn't sell the darn thing, all the pages are unreadable. It looks like it was dunked in a toilet over and over." I said looking over his shoulder. He kept flipping through the book and suddenly stopped.

"Wait, these pages aren't messed up!" He said happily. "Hmm, 'Astral Jump', apparently that's the name of this spell. Hey could you stop breathing down my neck, it's a bit distracting." He said looking to me.

"Fiiiiine..." I replied annoyingly. I went over to the corner and slumped down into a beanbag chair. _I really doubt this is going to go anywhere but it's a lot better then watching reruns on TV._

******* 6 Minutes later *******

"Ok that should just about do it!" My brother said happily, looking down at his work. Apparently he had to draw some sort of diagram for this 'spell'.(A/N Visual aid for the .)

"What is this for exactly?" I asked.

"Well, from what I can understand, it is some sort of teleport spell. You need this....drawing, to do it. You place something inside of it and chant a few words and bam! Teleportation."

"Where do you teleport to? I wouldn't mind being teleported to Florida."

"Well.... it doesn't really say. I guess you just imagine in your mind where you'd want to go and you go there."

I walked over to the center of my brothers chalk drawn diagram and sat down. "Alright Mr. Magician send me off to Florida! It would be nice to get a tan." I said humoring my brother. _There's no way this is going to work, I might as well humor him. I can't believe he'd get so worked up over some stupid dream._

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright cool, make sure to get me a souvenir or something" He chuckled.

"Yea yea yea, just get on with it already."

David sat down on the outside of the circle, looking at me with the book in his lap.

"Alright, all I have to do is say these words, jeez there's like a paragraph...Well I say these and it should work. Here goes." David took a deep breath.

He started chanting some strange words, as if they were a different language. He started off slow, obviously not knowing the words either, but he quickly picked up the pace. I was trying to see the words on the book but couldn't make them out. When I looked up I saw my brothers eyes glowing blue. I rubbed my eyes, and yet his eyes were still glowing, and his face had gone expressionless.

"David?" I stood up. "David!" I reached for his shoulders to shake him out of his stupor but I was stopped. I felt it again, there was... a force field of some sort going around the edges of the diagrams outer circle. "David stop it, this is getting weird!" I banged on the invisible wall before me, separating me from my brother. "**DAVID!**"

Everything went black, and I felt like vomiting.

******* Unknown *******

My eyes fluttered open; I was looking up into a blue sky. I shivered, _why was I so cold?_ I sat up and saw myself laying a few meters off the side of a street in the freezing snow. I stood up and folded my arms up against my body. _What the heck it doesn't snow in Florida..._ Then it dawned on me, that stupid old book and its spell had worked! Though I didn't go to my desired destination. _I can't be far from home, this kind of looks like the neighborhood a few blocks away from our house. I'll just ask to use someone's phone to tell David I'm ok, and sadly not in Florida! That idiot can't do anything right..._

I walked to the nearest house and rang the doorbell. The door opened up to an older guy in a tan suite with a older looking hat( A bowler hat? I couldn't recall) that covered his face surprisingly,(except that huge mustache on his face) along with a cane.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked.

"Uh Hi. I was wondering if I could use your phone real quick? I need to tell my brother that I'm ok and that I'm on my way home." I asked politely.

"Of course, come in, It's right in the kitchen." He said opening his door all the way.

I heard the man snap his fingers, but disregarded it. (A/N Pete didn't have a phone in his house, or at least I don't imagine why he'd have one so he has to use 'magic' to make one)

I followed him through his house into his kitchen and saw the phone hanging on the wall.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I reached for the phone, but somehow I missed. I reached again and saw my hand just go through the phone. I looked down at my hands, and they were translucent! "W-what....what the heck!"

"Is something wrong?" The old man walked over to me and saw me staring at my hands. "Oh My..."

"I-I gotta go!" I dashed toward the front door, but fell flat on my face after only a few steps. I looked down and my legs were translucent as well! I was freaking disappearing! "What the heck is going on!"

The old man came over to where I lay and looked down on me.

"I thought there was something strange with you. You're from an alternate universe, and since you do not have magical abilities your atoms are being pulled back to your universe." He said sounding intrigued.

"That's a good thing, right? I'll just appear back home?" I asked, hoping something bad wouldn't happen, like disappearing into nothingness.

"You see, that's the problem. Your atoms won't rearrange themselves back to your former self." He said calmly rubbing his chin.

_Not what I wanted to hear!_

"**Are you saying I'm going to die?**" I was panicking.

"Well, yes. But I can certainly fix it." The old man snapped his fingers and a huge cloud of smoke appeared around me.

I couldn't help but cough and cover my mouth. "Your way of fixing is to make me inhale all this smoke?" I coughed. The smoke dissipated, I quickly looked at my hands hoping he had fixed it. Instead of hands I pulled up white paws. "W-what....." I was speechless. The old man pulled out a hand mirror, seemingly out of nowhere and held it up at me. I looked up and saw a black cat with white paws, white tipped tail and ears with a big white spot on my belly.

The old man pulled off his hat, and suddenly he had the head of a blue griffin.

"There is a lot I need to explain to you." He said lending me a hand.

I'm open to all criticism, and I'd really like to hear your opinion on it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

******* The Old man's House *******

"...So your saying, animals in this universe can walk on two legs and talk?" I asked, repositioning myself on the couch.

"That's right." The old man reassured me.

"Wow, in my universe most animals are just plain stupid, though dogs and cats are still common pets. I guess that's the difference between our universes." I looked down at my new feline body, then looked up at the old man. "Are all cats this small? I'm only like 1 foot tall."

"Well, that's quite easy to explain. You see, you were not an adult human, therefore when I changed you to a cat you wouldn't be an adult cat, but a kitten" He explained.

I sat motionless, just letting everything set in. We had been talking for quite some time now; there was certainly a lot to take in. Heck, I was sitting next to a griffin that could use magical powers! Not to mention I was stuck here in this universe where animals were actually intelligent. "Well, what now? Is there.... no way I can go back home?"

"For now, no. I never heard of beings able to freely go through universes that didn't have magical abilities. I'm surprised you were even able to survive the transition to get here." The old man stopped and raised his index finger into the air. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

"If you agree to stay here with me and my pet dog, King, I will try to contact my associates and see if there is a way to send you back home. But you have to agree to live like a pet, you'll have to eat cat food, use a litter box and act like an everyday house pet. And you especially can't tell King what is going on." The old man's face was very serious. "If you don't want to do that, then you can leave and live the life of a feral cat, or should I say Kitten."

_Wow, this guy isn't giving me much of a choice... Could I live the life of a house pet? I don't have any other options I suppose. It couldn't be hard to be a cat; all they do is sleep all day, right?_

"Alright, I'll agree to be your 'pet', I can't promise how well of a cat I can be though."

"Well that's perfectly fine, you are a kitten after all, and no one will expect you to act like a mature cat." The old man paused. "I just realized I hadn't introduced myself to you, my names Pete."

"My Name's Andrew" I replied back, trying my best to make light of my current situation.

"Hmm, that won't do at all" Pete replied, rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"Andrew is not a typical pet name, no that won't do at all... If you're going to be my pet you need to have a suitable name." Pete snapped his fingers and a small cloud of smoke appeared around my neck which quickly dissipated.

I now had a green collar around my neck, with a name tag that read 'Shadow'.

"Shadow?"

"Yes, I think that will be a perfect name for you." He said smiling.

"I suppose..."

Just then the I heard the front door open and close, and a corgi wearing a scarf walked in (on 2 legs I must add). _Wow, it's so strange seeing a dog walk just like a human._

"King I have someone I want you to meet." Pete called.

I gulped, _I hope he doesn't hate cats, maybe he'll go easy on my cause I'm a kitten..._

King turned and looked at Pete, then over at me.

"You got a kitten?" King said walking over to us.

Even though Corgi's are a small breed of dog he was certainly taller than my new kitten body.

"Yes, I thought you would like to have a new friend in the house. King, this is Shadow, Shadow this is King."

"Uh, Hi..." I greeted meekly.

King looked down at me, with a face that looked as if he was disgusted with me.

"Hey" King said to me, before looking back at Pete. "I came back for some lunch, can I get something to eat?"

"Is it past Noon already, my how time flies." Pete said before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

King looked back at me before following Pete into the kitchen.

I stayed on the couch, unsure of what to do.

"Shadow, why don't you come have some lunch. I'm sure you have an appetite after today." Pete called to me.

"Uh, ok I'm coming." I replied before slowly edging myself off the couch.

I made my way to the kitchen, still trying to get used to everything seeming so huge compared to my little body. Looking over at king I saw that he was sitting at the table eating out of a dog bow, using a spoon, which had his name on it. I saw another pet bowl but it had my name on it, with similar looking pet food in it. I tried to climb onto a chair, but my small height prevented me from getting onto it. Pete walked over to me and gently moved me onto the table next to my bowl. There was no utensil provided for me so I just used my hands...( or paws? I wasn't sure what to call them they were just like a paw but I had individual digits and even a thumb...) to eat my food.

I thought it was going to taste horrible but it actually wasn't so bad, it almost had a meaty flavor. Which was weird because it was dry kibble of some sort. I kept seeing glimpses of King looking over at me, but I pretended not to notice.

"King, why don't you show shadow around the neighborhood after your done eating?"

"What? I can't just go walking around with a kitten following me. The other dogs with rag on me!" King said annoyed.

"King, most of the dogs here already live with cats, I'm sure they'll understand." Pete said.

"Ugh, fine." King replied finishing his food. He jumped down from his chair and started making his way to the front door.

I ate a few more pieces of the dry pet food, and started making my way down off the table. I slid down onto a chair then onto the floor, following king.

"Grab Shadow's scarf from the coat closet King" Pete called to us.

We made our way to the front door, where king opened a small closest, tossing a small scarf just my size at me. I wrapped it around my neck and quickly followed King out the door. I followed King as we walked down the sidewalk. I could see various dogs running around, but I didn't see any cats.

"Hey King!" said a Gray dog as he ran over to us.

"Oh, hey Fox" King replied back.

King stopped walking and Fox came over to King. I was still unsure whether or not to trust all these dogs, so I hid behind King.

"You better hurry; we're having a Good Ol' Dogs Club meeting soon. You know how Bino gets when someone's late." Fox said.

"Uh, about that..." King said, trailing off.

I knew he was going to mention me, so I peered around King's leg and looked up at the giant dog known as Fox.

"Oh, who's that?" Fox asked.

"My owner got a kitten" King replied.

Fox leaned down to me and said "Hey there little guy, I'm Fox." He smiled at me and he seemed really nice.

"Hi I'm An-, Shadow. I'm Shadow." I said, opening up just a bit.

"Fox, I don't think I can go. I'm supposed to watch Shadow; I don't want my owner getting mad at me." King explained.

"Oh I'm sure Fido won't Mind"

"It's not Fido I'm worried about, Bino will freak out."

"Don't worry, What Fido says, goes. Bino will just get angry and forget about it." Fox said. "Cmon we can't be late" he said before grabbing King's Paw and dragging him along.

_Oh jeez, now I'm being dragged so some sort of dog meeting._ I quickly started following the two dogs, I almost had to run. _Darn my small legs!_

After a few minutes we arrived at the backyard of a house, where there was a pretty big planked shed. Which I assumed was the 'Club House'. Fox went over to the door and knocked a few times; a dog with sunglasses on his head opened it up.

"Hey Fido" Fox and King greeted him.

"Hey guys, you're just in time for the meeting." Fido said.

"Fido, we have a little problem..." Fix said.

"Yea, my owner got a kitten and I'm supposed to watch him. Is it alright if he comes with me?" King asked.

Fido looked over King's shoulder and down at me. "Hey there" Fido smiled down at me. "Of course King, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your owner." Fido said happily. "Come on in!"

I followed Fox and King inside where I saw a bunch of dogs of all kinds. I clung myself to King's leg, hoping not to be seen, maybe no one would notice me.

"Hey everyone, we have a guest with us today, King's owner got a kitten and he has to watch him. So I want you all to be on your best behaviors" Fido explained to the others.

All the dogs got quiet and looked over at me. Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

******* The Good Ol' Dogs Club *******

As the dogs stared at me, I couldn't help but cling onto King's leg. So much so that my claws came out and scratched him...

"**Ow!**" King yelled and jumped away.

I fell back onto the floor and scrambled back until I hit the wall. I thought everyone was going to be furious at me. But to my surprise I look up and I see everyone laughing.

"The new kitten giving you trouble King?" One of the dogs said laughing.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** Fido Was banging a small hammer against a podium.

"If you're all done laughing, we have some important issues to go over" Fido said loudly, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to face him, and suddenly all attention was on Fido, Thank god. I could hear Fido and some other dog that looked similar to Fido droning on about something. I felt bad about hurting King, even though it did get me out of a bad situation. I needed to apologize, so I walked over to him and lightly tugged on his leg fur.

"King? I'm sor-"

"Could you just stop? Haven't you embarrassed me enough already?" King said coldly to me, not even bothering to look at me.

_Fine if you're going to be like that I'll just freaking leave._ I looked around and saw a chunk of a wall missing, big enough for me to squeeze through. I made my way out and landed in the snow outside. _Finally away from all those dogs, though Fox and Fido were pretty nice...I don't want to stay anyway. They don't want me here, King already hates me._

I started walking to the front of the house, having trouble walking in the snow. I finally reached the sidewalk, only to realize, I don't remember which way led to Pete's house. _I'm pretty sure We walked from that way... though I don't remember passing those houses. Guess I'll go left._ I Continued my walking down the sidewalk, hoping to see something familiar. _Even if this is the wrong way, I can just turn around. No biggie._ I started passing a house when I heard some voices.

"I am the evil cyborg from Pluto! I have come to steal all your planet's resources!"

"Oh No, whatever will I do?"

I walked over to the house, and the voices were getting louder. It sounded like little kids playing pretend or something. I don't know why but I was intrigued, I wanted to see what was going on. I couldn't reach the window ledge, so I used a nearby bush as a ladder to the window's ledge and I peered inside. Instead of little kids, I saw a dog and a cat. They were playing pretend with, little brown bags on their heads. One looked like a robot, and the other one looked like a crown. The cat took of his crown and switch it with a bag with a mask drawn on it.

"Ha! I fooled you evil cyborg, I was only disguised at the princess. I'm really the Great Girl Samurai!"

_Wait a second, that's a girl cat?_ I leaned in trying to get a better look, but my foot slipped and I banged my head against the glass. _Ow, that kinda hurt..._ I looked up and saw the Dog and Cat with the hats tilted up, looking over at me. _Crap, better get out of here before they get mad at me for spying!_ I started to step back, but realized I stepped back onto thin air. Before I knew it, I had fallen back into the bush which caused the snow on the top of the bush to fall onto me.. I tried to get down but my scarf was tangled, and my fur was getting all wet and matted from the snow. Their front door opened and I heard them come out. _I'm as good as gone, unless I can get out of here before they catch me._

"You saw it too right?" said a male voice.

"Yes! There was a little kitten on the window ledge then it suddenly fell! The poor thing is probably freezing." said a more feminine voice.

_That's weird, they don't sound mad at all_.

"Do you think it ran off?" Said the male voice.

"Um, a little help please?" I asked. I heard their footsteps coming closer to me, and then the bush separated above me revealing their faces peering down at me.

"Are you OK?" the dog asked.

"Peanut are you crazy? Well this is you I'm talking about… He's stuck in this freezing weather; of course he's not OK." The cat said to the dog. She reached down and untangled my scarf and picked me up, holding me like I was a baby. "Come inside, I'll get you a towel and get you warmed up."

She carried me inside their house where she grabbed a small towel and wrapped me in it.

"How's that?" She asked.

"A lot better than being stuck outside" I replied smiling. Cats are so much nicer then dogs.

"By the way, I'm Grape. And He's peanut" she explained.

"I'm Shadow"

"Grape, you can't get attached to it. I doubt Mom and Dad would let you adopt a kitten." Peanut said, coming over to Grape.

"Hey! I'm not a stray!" I unraveled my scarf and showed my collar underneath.

"What were you doing outside then? A kitten like yourself should be at home with their owner. Not walking around in the freezing snow." Grape asked.

"Well..."

******* One Explanation later *******

".. And when I tried to apologize to him he got all mad so I left. Then I forgot which way my house was and I stumbled onto your house." I finished explaining to them.

"Wow, that's some story" Peanut said.

"Are you sure that they didn't hurt you?" Grape asked.

"Yea I'm fine; I should probably get going though. That meeting is probably almost over, and I need King so I can follow him home." I slid off the couch and re-wrapped my scarf.

"Are you sure? You can stay here a bit longer if you want." Grape said.

"Yea, we can play pretend or do a 3 way race on the wii." Peanut said getting excited.

"No I'm fine, I need to get back. Thanks for everything though, it was very nice of you." I said walking to the door.

"Well, OK. But if you have trouble with any of those dogs you just come speak to me." grape said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"Ha ha, Ok I will" I chuckled. Grape opened the door for me and I made my way out. "Bye Grape, Bye Peanut!" I waved walking down their driveway.

"Bye Shadow" They said in unison. "Jinx!" They laughed.

_I think I made my first friends since being here_. I smiled to myself. Okay, i went left to get here, going right will take me back to that stupid club.

******* The Good Ol' Dogs Club *******

Most of the dogs had already left since the meeting had ended. Except for a few, such as Fox and King.

"Alright, well I better be going. I think Dad wanted me to help him with something today." Fox said to King.

"OK, I guess I should take Shadow back home anyways. Cmon Shadow let's go" King said turning around. King quickly scans the room. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"Shadow's gone!" King said in a panic.

"Don't worry; he's probably just outside waiting for you. I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to listen to Fido and Bino drone on about all those stupid zoning rules."

"Yea he's probably just waiting."

King and Fox walk outside, but didn't see Shadow anywhere near the house.

"Fox, I think I made him run away...I was angry and said some things to him I'm not proud of." King said, his ears drooping down.

"We'll just have to look for him then. He couldn't have gotten far, right?" Fox said, trying to cheer him up.

******* Location: Unknown *******

_Dang it! I should have passed that house by now; I can't believe I'm lost in this neighborhood._ I stopped and sat down on the sidewalk, yawning. _Why am I feeling so tired all of a sudden. From all the walking? Or maybe this kitten body of mine is making me feel tired. Baby animals do need naps, and I suppose I am one…__**Yawn**__ I'm just gonna, lie down and take a little nap..._ I curled myself into a ball and fell asleep.

******** In Front Of Fido's House *******

"He went left" Fox said after sniffing the ground.

Fox and King follow Shadow's scent down the street, before taking another left. A few Meters up the street, on the sidewalk, they see a slumbering kitten. They quickly approach the sleeping form, letting out sighs of relief.

"Guess it was nap time for the little guy" Fox says.

"Yea... Thanks for your help Fox." King says.

"No problem bud, I'm glad I could help out."

"I better get him home; I can't just let him sleep on the sidewalk. I'll see you later Fox" King says while gently picking up Shadow.

"See ya King" Fox says before walking off.

"What am I gonna do with you?" King says looking down at shadow, starting his walk home.

******* King's Arms *******

I slowly opened my eyes, and was surprised to see myself being carried by King.

"King, I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean too-" I started.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I never should have said what I had said" King said looking down at me.

"I forgive you" I replied, before snuggling against King's fur and falling back asleep. _This sure beats sleeping on the cold pavement._


	4. Chapter 4

******* Pete's House *******

I woke up to the sound of a TV; I was in the living room. Checking my surroundings I noticed I was in a cat bed (which was quite large compared to myself) that had my name on it. And next to my bed was another Pet bed with King's name on it. Looking over to the couch I could see King watching TV.

Noticing I was awake, King said "Hey sleepy head, you slept right through dinner. Pete left your food in the kitchen for when you woke up."

"Oh, OK" I replied, heading off into the kitchen. I saw my bowl on the table, and remembered I couldn't get to it. I walked back into the living room. "King, Could you uh, give me a boost?"

"Sure."

I ran back to the kitchen, King in tow. King picked me up and placed me next to my bowl.

"One more thing, can I have something to drink?" I asked.

King got a small glass off the counter and filled it with water from the sink. He placed it on the table next to my bowl. "Thanks."

"Yea" was all he said before returning back to the living room.

I ate in silence, which wasn't a good thing. I couldn't help but dwell on everything that had happened. I missed my family; I especially missed Mom's home cooked meals... _C'mon Andrew, let's think of the Pro's it can't be all that bad. I won't have to go to school, No homework, No chores.... But I'd gladly do all that and more just to be back home._ A Tear rolled down my cheek. I ate my food quickly, not wanting to dwell on the matter. When I was finished I was quite thirsty, I had trouble holding the glass (I had to wrap my arms around it just to keep it steady). I drank about half of the glass,_ Note to self; ask for smaller glasses, or better yet a kid's cup._

I got down off the table, and noticed a doggy door on the backdoor in the kitchen. Not really giving it much notice, I headed back into the living room to watch some TV with King. When I got there though, he was watching some boring TV show that I had no interest in. _Maybe I can go talk to Pete._ "King, where's Pete?" I asked.

"Probably in his study reading or something."

"Which room is his study?"

"I wouldn't disturb him; He never liked it when I bothered him." He replied, not taking his eyes of the television.

"Oh, OK..." I said, slumping down against the leg of the couch. _Man, there's nothing to do in this house. I wish I could go back and see Peanut and Grape, they seemed like fun pets. Hmm, guess I could go explore the backyard._ I jumped up and made my way to the kitchen, letting myself out through the doggy door. _Oh man, King must have taken my scarf off. Oh well, I have fur now it shouldn't be too bad._

I surveyed the backyard, only to see a few plants, and just a vast sea of snow in every direction. I walked off the small slab of concrete by the door into the pure white snow. The Sun was starting to set, but I didn't really care. _I know, I'll make a little army of snowmen!_

******* One Snowman Army Later *******

A stood by and looked at my masterpiece. I made 3 rows of 2 snowmen for a total of 6 snowmen. I used some pebbles and rocks I found to give them all eyes and mouths. _Wow, I had forgotten how much fun it was to play in the snow. I guess I got bored of it when Dad made me start shoveling the driveway..._It was almost dark, but I didn't want to stop my fun. _I'll build a few more then go back inside._ I started making a new snowman, but King came out.

"There you are, you have to stop wondering off like that" King said coming over to me. "You better come inside before you catch a cold."

"But I want to finish my snow man" I whined. King roughly picked me up and carried me inside. "Hey, put me down!"

"You don't want to go to the vet do you?" King said, carrying me into the living room.

"The vet?"

"Yea the vet, where sick pets go to get treated and to get shots." King said laying me down in my bed. "You've had to have been there at least once."

"Why would I have been to the vet?" I asked.

"You mean, you never got your shots before?"

"Why would I need shots?" I said perplexed.

******* The Next Day *******

"Pete you can't do this! You didn't say anything about a vet yesterday!" I said, running away from Pete.

He snapped his fingers and I was suddenly in a travel cage, with the door already locked. Pete walked over and picked it up.

"I said you had to live like a pet, and part of being a pet is getting your vet shots so you don't get sick." He explained calmly.

"You are one sneaky...Man-bird-thing!" I said from inside the cage. I looked through the bars and saw King sleeping in his bed (I thought dogs were supposed to have good hearing!). "King you lazy dog, do something!" King's eyes perked up and his eyes slowly opened.

"King, I left you some breakfast. I'm taking shadow to the vet's, I'll be back soon." Pete explained, before walking out the front door. He snapped his fingers and we were suddenly outside of a vet building.

"This is so unfair" I said, clinging to the cage's bars like a prisoner.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone :)


	5. Chapter 5

******* The Vet's Office *******

"Hello, I have an appointment for my kitten Shadow." Pete said to the Secretary.

**Type Type Type Type.**

"Oh yes, your just on time. Have a seat and a nurse will be with you shortly"

Pete carried me over to a chair, where he sat down and put the cage in the seat next to him. From inside the cage I could see a few other pets, who looked nervous like me. I tried to look at Pete but the cage door was facing straight, I could see a door and a few other occupied chairs. The door opened and a nurse made her way over carry a clipboard.

"Hi There, is this Shadow?" She asked peering in the cage at me.

_If you get any closer lady I'm gonna scratch you!_

"Yes that's him" I heard Pete say.

"OK, I need you to fill out these papers while we have a Look at him"

I felt the cage being lifted and saw I was heading towards the door where the nurse had appeared. She carried me down a small hallway into a little room with a big metal table in the center. I was placed on the table, and I saw her looking inside to me.

"The Doctor will be right in to see you" She said smiling.

_You're lucky I'm stuck in this cage!_

I heard her leave, and it wasn't for several minutes until I heard the door open.

"Hello Shadow, I'm Doctor Schwartz and I'll be seeing you today" He said unlocking the cage. "Why don't you come out so we can begin? The faster you cooperate the faster you can leave."

I slowly made my way out.

"Let's see, you need all your basic shots. But first we need to take your core temperature." The Doctor pulled a thermometer out and looked at me.

I opened my mouth wide and waited for him to stick the thing under my tongue.

"Try again"

I pointed to my ear.

"Nooo"

_You gotta be kidding me._

******* One Awkward Moment Later *******

_I feel so violated...._

"Now that that's out of the way we can administer your shots and you can be on your way. Nurse!"

A nurse comes in Carry a tray of 4 shots.

"OK Shadow, We need you to sit still" the Doctor says.

"Just get it over with" I say, holding my arm out and clenching my eyes shut.

After a shot in each arm and leg it is finally over. The Doctor walks out without saying a word. _Ugh, I hate the Vets, these shots still sting_, I rub the spot on my arm where I got the shot. The nurse walks over to me holding a giant bowl, holding it down to me.

"For being such a good patient today you can have something from the candy bowl" she says smiling.

I grab a cherry flavored lollipop; _Ok maybe they're not so bad._ The nurse scoots me back into the cage and locks it, then carries me back to the waiting room.

"Shadow was very good for us today; I hope you have a good day." The nurse says, handing the cage back to Pete.

"Thank you very much" he says.

Pete walks outside, I hear him snap his fingers and we're back on the front porch.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asks.

"Feh" I said quietly.

He opens the front door and carries me inside to the kitchen, where he sets the cage down on the kitchen table. I can see King eating his breakfast, while Pete unlocks the door. I make my way out carrying my lolli, and see Pete pouring dry cat food into my bowl.

"You got a lollipop?" King asks.

"Yep, I was a good patient!" I said smiling.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from Shadow, King" Pete says opening a cupboard.

"Whatever..." King says.

Pete pulls out a kid's sippy cup and fills it with juice and sets it down next to me.

"How did you know that-" I start.

"Enjoy your breakfast you two" Pete says walking out of the room.

Hope you enjoyed this, it's a bit shorter than usual so forgive me :p


	6. Chapter 6

******* Pete's Living Room *******

After eating breakfast, and getting used to a sippy cup (I really started feeling like a little kid), my arms and legs were still sore from the shots. I was feeling really tired so I decided to take a nap. I placed my lollipop under my bed for safe keeping, looking over I could see King watching TV. I curled up and quickly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and slowly stretched, _I feel so much better now._ Looking over at the couch I noticed King was gone, with the TV off. "King?" I called, No response. _Aww man, he must have just left me here, where there is nothing to do! Hmm, I guess I could just explore the neighborhood by myself. I just need to pay better attention to my surroundings so I can find my way back._

I walked over to the coat closest, jumping up to pull the handle, and retrieved my scarf. I made my way out the doggy door, then to the sidewalk. _I wonder which way Grape's and Peanut's house is._

"Hey King!" Fox said.

"Hey" King replied, coming up to Fox.

"No Shadow today?" Fox asked.

"Nah, he was sleeping and there was nothing good on TV. So I decided to come out and see if you wanted to do anything."

"Aren't you supposed to watch him though?"

"Pete didn't say anything about it, so I doubt it. Hey, didn't you say you got a new toy?"

"Oh yea, I haven't showed you yet, it's at home." Fox explains walking in the direction of his house, King in tow.

_Dang it, I knew I should have taken a left. Wait a second, is that Fox and King?_ I could see them entering a house, which I assumed was Fox's house.

"You're going to love it" Fox said.

The door closed behind them and I could no longer hear them. _I should have known King ditched me to be with Fox. They're probably best friends or something. I wonder what they're doing._ I ran over to the house, climbed a bush and peered inside a window. King and Fox were tugging on a piece of rope, which had knots on each end, using their mouths. _Wow, they're acting like dogs from my universe._ I continued watching for a few minutes, but it was rather boring.

I slid down off the window and my scarf unraveled itself, it was stuck on something. Tugging on it proved useless. _Ugh, whatever I'll just get it later._ I went back to the sidewalk and continued on my way.

After walking for a few minutes I spotted Grape's and Peanut's house. I ran up to the front door and knocked. Peanut answered the door. "Hi Peanut."

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could hang out with you and Grape. King ditched me and there's nothing to do at my house."

Peanut's face lit up. "Sure, but it'll only be you and me because Grape's sleeping. We can play Mario, or monopoly, or maybe even Go fish!" he said happily.

I chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

******* Fox's House *******

Fox and King are on their 5th round of Tug-Of-War, with both dogs starting to get exhausted. Fox see's something black move in the window. Letting go of the rope he looks over at the window, seeing a little black scarf blowing up against the window. King falls backwards and lands on his butt.

"Hey, are you giving up already?" King says. He follows Fox's stare and also see's the scarf.

Both dogs walk up the window.

"That's... Shadow's scarf" King explains.

"I thought you said he was at home"

"He must have followed me; I don't know why he always wants to cling to me."

"You can't blame the little guy."

"Huh?" King says confused.

"He was probably taken away from his family when your owner got him. He's scared and misses his family, and all he wants to do is be with you because you're the closest thing he has to family now. He probably see's you as a big brother, and you just keep pushing him away" Fox says somberly.

"Wow, I feel like a jerk... I never thought of it that way..." King says, his ears drooping down.

"You want to go find him?" Fox asks, placing his hand on King's shoulder.

King looks up at Fox, "I don't have much of a choice, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

******* Peanut's & Grape's House *******

"Watch out for that turtle!" Peanut said looking at the TV.

"I got it" I replied, quickly hitting the A button to jump on the turtle and kick him away. Me and Peanut were playing a Mario game on the Wii, which he got from Christmas. He was playing as Mario and I was Luigi.

"You're pretty good at this."

"Yea, I've played Mario games before."

"Did your other owner have Mario?" he questions, still keeping his attention on the game.

"Uh, I guess you could say that." With that being said, we put our full attention back into the game. We continued on through the level, dodging all the Goomba's and Piranha Plants. Until a Goomba fell down from an above platform, killing Mario.

"Stupid Goomba! Shadow you have to beat the level by yourself. If you die we'll have to start all over again, no pressure or anything."

"Peanut could you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" Grape said walking into the room. "Oh, hi Shadow."

I paused the game, "Hey Grape, sorry did we wake you up?"

"No, Peanut woke me up with his big mouth."

"Hey, I blame the Goomba for killing me!" Peanut said.

"You're playing Mario?" Grape asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Yea and peanut just died to a Goomba" I laughed.

"A specially trained ninja Goomba..." Peanut said quietly.

"Why don't we take turns so we can all play? Here grape, you can play my guy" I said handing her my controller.

"Are you sure? I don't mind watching" Grape said, trying to hand it back to me.

"No I'd feel bad if you just watched, and I don't mind. Me and Peanut have been playing for quite a while now" I said smiling.

"Alright" She said unpausing the game.

"Grape watch out for that Goomba!" Peanut nearly yells.

Grape stomps onto the Goomba and continues on.

"I'm not going to die from a Goomba like you, I'm actually good at Mario" Grape says sticking her tongue out at Peanut.

"You're pretty good at this" King says to Fox.

Fox was tracing Shadow's scent, with King following him.

"Thanks; I used to play Hide-N-Sniff all the time when I was a pup" Fox replies. Fox stops walking and looks up the driveway to a house.

"What is it?" King asks.

"His scent leads to Peanut and Grape's House" Fox explains.

"Why would he come here? He doesn't even know them; he hasn't really even met anyone."

"Let's go find out" Fox says as both dogs walk to the front door. Fox knocks on the door.

**Knock Knock Knock.**

"Peanut go get the door" Grape says focusing on the game.

"Why do I have to get it" Peanut says getting up.

"Because you're still dead" Grape replies.

Peanut went to the front door and opened it. "Hey Fox, hey King what's up?"

"Peanut were looking for Shadow, is he here?" I hear Fox ask.

"Yea he's in the living room" Peanut tells them.

I hear the door close, and see Peanut, King, and Fox enter the living room.

"Why did you run off like that?" King asks me.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who left me at home" I retort back to him.

"You should have stayed at home, you can't just wander around on your own" King says. "C'mon we need to get home for dinner." King hands me my scarf.

"I don't want to, I'm perfectly fine right here." I really didn't want to go back. King grabbed me, holding me underneath his arm. "Hey put me down!"

"Thanks for watching him, but we have to go" King said before carrying me out the front door.

"Uh, Bye" Fox said, following King.

I hung limply from King's arm as he carried me down the sidewalk. "Can I just walk?"

"If I do that you'll just run off. Every time I take my eyes off you, you run off somewhere."

I sighed. King stopped walking; I looked up and saw we were in front of Fox's house.

"Rematch tomorrow?" Fox asked.

"You know it"

"Alright, see ya" Fox says walking up to his house.

"Bye"

"Bye Shadow, be good now" Fox says to me.

"Bye Fox" I said waving to him. King started walking again. _Fox is really nice, Peanut and Grape are too. I just don't understand King though. First he's a total jerk to me, and now he's acting like he's my parent. I sure do miss my real parents..._


	8. Chapter 8

******* Pete's House *******

I woke up to my third day in this alternate universe. King was already up watching the news. I walked over to the couch, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "You watch the news?"

"Yea, why?" he questioned.

"News is boring."

"I know, I'm just waiting for the weather report."

"Ok, you do that I'm just gonna go-" **Yawn** "Eat breakfast." I went to the kitchen and saw Pete eating an apple while reading the newspaper.

The previous night at dinner I found out I could jump up and climb my way onto the chairs and from there climb onto the table. So I repeated the process and climbed onto the table.

**Crunch**

The sound of him eating that apple nearly made me drool. I hadn't had real food besides pet food for 3 days now, and a juicy apple was so appealing. "Can I have an apple for breakfast?" I asked politely. Pete pushed my food bowl filled with pet food over to me. _Guess that's means no._ I Lazily ate my food.

King walked into the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. He quickly drank it all down, and then walked over to me.

"Come on Shadow, finish up and let's go" he said to me.

"Huh?"

"It's going to be sunny all day, everyone should be out today" King explained.

"Do you think Peanut and Grape will be out?" I asked.

"Shadow, they're almost always inside their house."

"Well then I'll go play with them."

"What? No, I hardly know them and you've shown me I can't leave you on your own."

"You're not gonna let up on this are you?" I asked.

"Nope" he said simply.

The gears in my mind started churning. "Fine, just let me finish eating." I slowly resumed eating my breakfast. Pete had remained silent throughout our conversation, except the constant sound of him biting into that delicious apple...

_Aha!_ I thought of a plan, but I needed to get King out of the room. He was still standing next to me waiting for me to finish. "Can you get my scarf please?" I asked King.

"Alright" he said walking to the front of the house.

With him out of the room, I quickly climbed down and ran out the doggy door. All the while saying "Be back for lunch Pete!" I ran past my snowman army and kept going straight. _I'll just run out into the forest and wait a bit then head to Peanut and Grape's house._ I just entered the tree line when the ground gave way and I suddenly found myself in a hole. I tried to climb out, but yet again my height reared its head. I tried to claw my way out but the ground and snow would just crumble down. _This certainly ruins my plans._

******* The Kitchen *******

King entered the kitchen carrying Shadow's scarf, only to see that he had disappeared.

"Where did he-" King started to say.

"The little guy is certainly fast" Pete said pointing to the doggy door, never taking his eyes off the newspaper.

King went out the doggy door, following Shadow's steps through the snow. When he entered the tree line he finds the little kitten stuck in a hole.

"Heh heh, hi King" Shadow says.

"You've definitely gotten yourself in a tight situation, huh?" King says peering down.

"Yea, about that..." Shadow says.

King starts heading back to the house.

"Hey, don't leave me out here!" Shadow yells after King.

King enters back into the house and turns to Pete. "Pete, do you know what a baby harness looks like? The Kind where you wear a harness and strap a baby into it?" King asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, can you do me a favor?"

_This is so humiliating..._ King had gotten me into a stupid baby harness, it was that or sit in a hole all day and freeze. He wore it with me on his back and right now we were going down the sidewalk to Fox's house. King's constant tail movement was getting on my nerves; it kept brushing against my feet with every step he took. I was about to say something but he stopped walking.

"Hey Sasha, what are you doing sitting on the sidewalk?" King asked.

I tried to see who he was talking to but I could barely turn around.

"Daddy is out doing errands and I didn't want to go with him. Why are you wearing a backpack?" She asked.

"Oh well..." King said, turning to reveal me on his back. "Just babysitting the kitten my owner got."

"Aww, he's so cute" she said coming over to me. "Hi, I'm Sasha" she leaned down smiling at me.

"Uh, hi, I'm Shadow." Sasha seemed rather nice, though I hate it when everyone treats me like a little baby, err kitten.

"Can I hold him?" She asked.

"Uh, sure if you want to. Though keep him in the harness, he likes to run off a lot."

"Hey! Stop treating me like a little kid!" I said defensively. King took off the harness and gave it and me to Sasha. She put the harness on, with me on her front, facing away from her.

"Well anyways, I was heading over to Fox's for our rematch of Tug-of-War. Would you want to come?" King asked.

"Actually If you didn't mind I could watch Shadow for you, I could show him around."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to burden you."

"No, I think it'll be fun" Sasha said with a big smile on her face.

"Alright, just be careful, he sure is feisty" King said.

"I'm sure he'll be good, won't you little guy?" Sasha asked, looking down at me.

"Uh, sure" I said unsure.

"OK, just bring him to Fox's house at lunch time so I can take him home" King said walking off, waving to Sasha.

"OK!" Sasha said waving back.

_How do I keeping getting stuck in weird situations like this?_

Took a break from my paper to write this, hope you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm, where should we go first" Sasha said walking down the sidewalk.

"Can we go see Peanut and Grape?" I asked.

"You met Peanut and Grape?"

"Yea, I wanted to go hang out with them."

Sasha laughed. "Silly, I'm going to show you new places and pets. I'm not going to take you there if you already met them!"

"Ugh..." I sighed.

"Oh! I know, have you met Fido, Bino or Joey?" She asked me.

"I met Fido once, but I don't think I met Joey or Bino..." _Wait a second..._

******* 2 Days Earlier *******

"Fox, I don't think I can go. I'm suppose to watch Shadow, I don't want my owner getting mad at me." King explained.

"Oh I'm sure Fido won't Mind"

"It's not Fido I'm worried about, Bino will freak out."

"Don't worry, what Fido says, goes. Bino will just get angry and forget about it" Fox said. "C'mon we can't be late"

******* Present Day *******

_...That's right. Bino was the guy King was afraid of if I went to the meeting. Does Bino hate cats? Maybe he just doesn't like non members attending..._

"OK, we'll go see them first. They should be home; I don't remember Bino saying he had anything to do today."

_Oh Jeez... _

******* Fido's Front Porch *******

Sasha Rang the doorbell, footsteps could be heard coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Fido.

"Hey Sasha, hey Shadow" Fido greeted us. "What's with the..." Fido pointed to the harness.

"Oh this? I'm watching Shadow for King, and I'm taking him on a tour around the neighborhood! You are our first stop." Sasha said happily.

"Oh, that's nice of y-" Fido started.

"Fido who's at the door?" asked a black cat who came to the door. "Oh, Hi Sasha!" she looked down at me. "Whose cute little kitten is this?"

"This is Shadow, King's owner got him" Sasha answered.

"Hi there Shadow, I'm Sabrina" Sabrina said.

"Hi" I said.

"Sasha, can hold him?" Sabrina asked. "He reminds me a lot of my little brother."

_I just had to be a kitten..._

"Sure Sabrina, but I didn't know you had a little brother" Sasha said, taking me out of the harness and handing me to Sabrina.

"Yea, mean either. I would have thought you would tell me something like that, especially since...were...you know..." Fido trailed off.

Sabrina looked down at me in her arms, her eyes tearing up. "I never said anything because..." Her voice got quiet. "Because he disappeared when he was still a kitten, that was so long ago... Shadow and him could have passed off as twins..."

Fido put his arms around Sabrina.

Sabrina wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry, let's not think about the past. Why don't you guys come in for a drink, hm?" Sabrina walked inside, carrying me to the kitchen.

_Wow, that's so sad...it's also very weird. Why would I look just like her little brother? Coincidences do happen I suppose…_


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you want something to drink?" Sabrina asked.

"I'd love some water!" Sasha said.

"I'm fine" I replied.

Sabrina gave Sasha her water, and then Fido walked in.

"Sasha did you want to see Bino? He's watching TV in the living room" Fido said.

"Oh yea, Shadow hasn't met him yet." Sasha said. "Come on Sabrina"

Sasha walked out of the kitchen, and Sabrina came over and picked me up off the table. When we entered the living room, I saw who I assumed was Bino, watching TV.

"Hi Bino!" Sasha said taking a seat next to Bino.

"Hey" Bino said without glancing away from the TV.

"Bino I want you to meet someone" Sasha said trying to get Bino's attention.

"Oh yea, wh-" Bino looked over at me and Sabrina. "Sabrina, You got a kitten?"

"What, No!" Sabrina said.

"No Bino, King's owner got a kitten and I'm showing him around the neighborhood! Bino this is Shadow."

"Hey..." I said, already not liking this guy.

"Uh, hi" was all he said before putting his attention back to the TV.

"Ok, well we should get going now. We still have a lot of places to go!" Sasha got up and got me from Sabrina, putting me back in the dreaded harness.

"Aww, it's time for me to take you back now. But I think you met just about everybody and seen everything!" Sasha said happily walking down the sidewalk.

I think she was right too, we went to every house and I was introduced to anyone that opened their door. We shortly arrived at Fox's house, where Sasha rang the doorbell.

"Hey" Fox said opening the door. Fox turned to face inside his house, "King, Sasha and Shadow are back!"

King came up to the door, "Thanks for watching him Sasha."

"It was my pleasure, we had fun! Right Shadow?"

"Tons" I sarcastically said.

"See?" Sasha took off the harness and handed it to King, who promptly put it on; only this time he didn't where me like a backpack!

"Alright, we'll go home, eat lunch and come back." King said.

"OK, I'll see you then" Fox said.

"I should probably go home and eat too, Bye!" Sasha said before running off.

King waved while starting the walk home. "So, did you meet everyone?"

"I guess" I replied. "There sure are a lot of weird pets here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, there is that one dog named Tiger and apparently having a cat-like name for a dog is bad. And then there was that one dog...Rex, I still can't believe what I saw him doing. It seemed so weird for a dog like him."

"What? What did you see?" King questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" I smirked.

"You are quite the little kitten aren't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I bought some different flavored cat food" Pete said, pouring the said food into my bowl.

_Another lovely lunch..._ King was already at work with his food, I ate a piece of mine. _Fishy flavor... not bad. Maybe It's cause I'm a cat now...but I didn't really like fish as a human._ I started eating my food.

When I finished eating I noticed King was already done and just watching me. "What?" I asked.

"Just waiting for you to finish so we can go back to Fox's" King said getting off his chair.

I'd come to the conclusion that there was no arguing with King, and he'd concluded that I was just a little trouble maker who had to be constantly watched. I got down and walked to the front door; King followed and opened the coat closet pulling out the harness.

"Not that again" I moaned.

"If you promise to be good I won't put you in it"

"I'll be good..." I said annoyed.

"Good, let's go"

**Ding-Dong**

The door opened and Fox appeared, "Hey welcome back guys."

"Hi Fox!" I said happily while running in between his legs and into his house. _I wasn't sure what it was, but I always felt Comfortable around Fox. He just seemed so nice and good hearted._ After running in, I climbed up onto Fox's couch and watched the two dog's follow me in.

"You're certainly energetic" Fox laughed.

"So, rematch?" King asked, picking up the Tug-Of-War rope.

"You bet!" Fox's said, his tail wagging with excitement.

_Guess I'm just supposed to watch..._ I slumped against the couch. I looked over and saw Fox looking at me, his tail no longer wagging.

"Maybe we should do something we can all play" Fox proposed. "Shadow, do you have any ideas?"

_Hmm, what was there to do? There probably isn't much to do inside besides watch TV, and that's rather boring...and outside is filled with snow..._

"Let's go build snowmen!" I said, jumping off the couch and going to the front door.

******* Backyard of Fox's House *******

I finally finished my snowman, taking a step back to admire my work but it still needed a face. I looked over and saw King and Fox working on their own snowmen. Fox's was just about as tall as himself, and the same could be said for King's. My snowman looked really small compared to theirs. I gathered a bunch of rocks and pebbles and dropped them in front of my snowman. Using two larger rocks for eyes, then pebbles to form a mouth; my snowman was complete!

I shared my rocks with King and Fox so they could make faces as well. When we were all finished we took a look at each other's work. "I like the ears on yours King, and Fox's is super tall" I commented.

"Thanks, yours is pretty good too" King replied.

"So, what now?" Fox asked turning to me.

"We could build igloos; I've always wanted to build one before." I said.

Both dogs agreed and we all went to work on a igloo. Fox and King were on different sides while I packed the snow and handed it to them. After just a short while we had finished a small igloo, too small for either dog to fit in.

"Maybe we should have made it bigger" Fox said.

"It's big enough for me" I crawled inside; it was pretty decently sized on the inside.

"Fox lets go build one large enough for us" King said.

I peered outside my igloo and saw the two dogs working on a new igloo. _I know, I'll make some snow balls and start a snow ball fight! I always had fun when me and my brother had snowball fights..._ I pulled some snow into my igloo and started stock piling snowballs. After making 10 snowballs I decided it was time, I grabbed a snowball and looked outside my igloo. I chucked it right at King, it hit dead on. I dashed back inside but slid and bumped into the back wall, causing some of the roof to fall. Looking up I could see a crack form along the ceiling, _that can't be good._

Fox and King were hard at work on their own igloo, since the first one was obviously too small. King was adding another section of a wall when a small snowball hit him in the back.

"Hey!" king said, turning to face the small igloo. "I guess Shadow wants a snowball fight!" King and Fox made their own snowballs. King threw his at the small igloo, causing the roof to collapse. King stood still.

"King we have to get him out!" Fox raced over and started digging. King snapped out of his daze, and ran over to help. Both dogs frantically dug until they saw the little kitten emerge from the snow. Fox picked him up, brushing the snow off his body. "Are you OK?" Fox asked.

Shadow opened his eyes and shivered. "I don't like igloos anymore."

King and Fox sighed with relief. "Let's go inside and warm you up" Fox said, taking Shadow into the house.

Once inside, Fox grabbed a blanket and wrapped Shadow in it before taking a seat on the couch. King took a seat next to Fox, his ears drooping down. "I'm sorry Shadow; I didn't mean to make your igloo collapse on you. I didn't know it would and-" King was cut off.

"It's OK, I know you didn't mean to" Shadow said.

King's eared perked back up at the response.

"Can we watch TV?" Shadow asked.

"Sure" Fox replied, using the remote to turn the TV on; the news team came on screen.

"Good evening viewers, today on January the 23rd a local business man..."

Fox changed the channel, "What did you want to watch?" Fox looked down at Shadow, and could see sadness in the kitten's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's... it's nothing..." Shadow said quietly.

"You can tell us, what's the matter?" King said, leaning over to the kitten.

"Well... my birthday is in two days... and It just reminds me how much I miss my family..." Shadow said, his eyes tearing up.


	12. Chapter 12

******** "Well... my birthday is in two days... and It just reminds me how much I miss my family..." I said, my eyes tearing up. Everything seemed to suddenly weigh heavily on my heart, and I was no good at hiding it. This was going to be my first birthday away from my home, and the thought of never returning was always nagging in the back if my mind._What if Pete couldn't find a way to get me home? What if I had to be a cat for the rest of my life... what if..._ My tears flowed freely now, letting all my fear and sadness out. "It can't be all that bad..." King said. "Yea, you have us" Fox said smiling. I couldn't help but smile as I wiped my tears away. Even though Fox barely knew me he was so caring, and King was starting to become somewhat nice as well. "I suppose I do" I smiled back. *************** When me and King entered the house I had started feeling better from earlier. We entered the living room and saw Pete watching TV. "That's the news for January 23rd, this has been your evening report. We'll see you tomorrow when..." _I hate the news_,I walked over to my bed and lazily fell onto it. Pete switched the TV off and stood up, "Ready for dinner?" "You mean that same old food you serve us every night?" King said walking to the kitchen."Yea I'm ready" Pete started to leave the room but stopped, "Coming Shadow?" he asked. "I'm not hungry" I replied. "Something the matter?" "Besides the fact that I'm here and not at my home, nope everything is just perfect." I said sarcastically. "I see... If you change your mind just tell me" he said before leaving. I curled up in my bed trying to get comfortable, though it was difficult with all my worries banging around in my head. _What if I never see home again? Could I be happy living the life of a pet the rest of my life?_ I closed my eyes, trying to quiet my thoughts... ********* I opened my eyes and yawned, looking towards the window I could see that it was early morning. _Guess I fell asleep..._ I got up and went to the kitchen, climbing onto the table I could see King's bowl empty, and mine was almost over flowing with food. _Looks like King already ate, but why do I have so much food?_ I moved my bowl closer to myself, and saw a small piece of paper emerge from underneath it. I picked it up and unfolded it. Dear Shadow, I will be gone most of the day, I'm trying to recover the location of an old associate who might know something to help you. I gave you a few extra helpings of food for later. P.S. This note will disappear after you read it. After I read the last part, the note turned into a cloud of smoke and dissipated. _At least I know he is trying to help me._ I felt a lot better about my situation now, maybe there was hope. I ate some of my food and got down off the table and came to a realization. I hadn't seen King since getting up! _I can go see peanut and grape now that he isn't breathing down my neck!_ I excitingly ran back to my bed and retrieved my scarf before dashing out the doggy door. *********** I knocked on the door and stood back, Peanut answered it. "Hi Peanut, I was wondering if I could hang out with you and Grape." "Uh, sure come in." I walked in and went to the living room, where I saw Grape and King talking. "King? What are you doing here?" I asked. King turned around and faced me "Oh uh..." ******** 


	13. Chapter 13

********** "King? What are you doing here?" I asked. King turned around and faced me "Oh uh...I just came over to ask Peanut and Grape to watch you. I have a club meeting I need to go to and a few other things I need to do, so-" "So we're going to watch you to help out King" Grape chimed in. "Oh...OK" _YES!_ "I'll be back to get you later" King said before leaving. The room got silent with Peanut and Grape looking at each other then me. "Sooo..." "Continue where we left off?" Peanut asked, pointing to the Wii. "You know it" I said happily. Peanut turned on the Wii, loaded our save point and grabbed 2 controllers. ******* Several Levels Later ******* We were nearing the end of the game, all three of us taking turns playing. If someone died you had to pass the controller to whoever didn't have one. Peanut had already died like 5 times, where me and Grape only had a few deaths. At the moment it was me and Grape playing, until I was killed from a falling enemy. "Aw man. OK, your turn Peanut" I said handing him my controller. "Finally" he said. "If you didn't die so much you'd be able to play more" Grape commented. Peanut turned to Grape, "If those ninja goomba's would just have left me alone I would have been fine!" Peanut lost a life from his lack of attention to the game, his eye twitching. He slowly handed me the controller back. "Why don't we have a lunch break?" Grape suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Peanut said jumping up and off the couch. "Oh, I guess I'll go home and eat too" I slide down off the couch. "Don't be silly, you can eat here. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind" Grape said leaving the room. "Mom! We have a quest over, can he eat lunch with us?" I heard Grape say. "Sure honey, why don't you introduce me first." "Alright." Grape reentered the living room with a woman, which I assumed was her owner. _I didn't think pets would call their owners Mom and Dad..._(A/N I'd give details about their Mom but the pet's owners faces are never shown in the comic :s) "Mom this is Shadow, he's new to the neighborhood." Grape said walking over to me. Mrs. Sandwich walked over and leaned down to me ( I read their last name off the mailbox). "You are just the cutest little thing" she smiled. "Uh, thanks" I said nervously. _Still trying to get used to this cute thing..._ "Let's go to the kitchen and get you all something to eat!" Mrs. Sandwich said walking to the kitchen. ************ "Thank you for lunch" I said to Mrs. Sandwich. "Oh your welcome" she smiled. "I have to get back to work now, so you guys play nicely now" she said before leaving the room. "Let's go back and finish the game" Peanut said. "You mean, let me and Shadow finish the game. You just died and lost your turn" Grape said. "Peanut can have my turn, I don't mind." "Thank you Shadow" Peanut said sticking his tongue out at Grape. We all headed back to the living room. "He's just going to die again, Peanut has never been to good at Mario." Grape remarked. "I'll show you!" Peanut said grabbing the controller and unpausing the game. ********** 


End file.
